leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability power
Ability power (or AP) is a stat that increases the effectiveness of most champions' abilities. Abilities in League of Legends that are affected by ability power have an ability power ratio. This ratio determines how much a particular ability will benefit from a champion's total ability power, whether through increased damage, healing, and other numerical values. Ability power stacks additively. Calculations To calculate the bonus to a numerical value in an ability, the formula is :Bonus = AP × AP ratio. For example, if a damage spell has an ability power ratio of 0.25, every 4 points of ability power will increase the damage of this ability by 1. Abilities that are affected by ability power are identifiable by a bracketed plus sign with a green font, along with a number that corresponds to the applicable bonus. For example a champion with 50 ability power who has an ability with an ability power ratio of 0.7, it will display "+35" (50 × 0.7) next to the corresponding value in the UI. Increasing ability power Items Core * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Classic * * : and +100% cooldown reduction for 4 minutes. * Dominion * * Champion abilities Note: Only the ability power buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * adds 50% of his total magic resistance to his bonus ability power. * increases her ability power by corresponding to her percentage of missing health. The value increases depending on her level. * Increases the the Ability power of the target by 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60. * grants him 35 / 50 / 65 ability power for 25 seconds. * aura grants herself and nearby allied champions 4 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 bonus ability power while active. * grants him 16 / 24 / 32 / 40 / 48 ability power for 5 seconds upon activation. * permanently grants him 1 ability power when the ability kills a unit and passively grants him 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 ability power when he kills a champion from any damage source. * grants him 3 ability power per level. * grants him 45 ability power. * grants him 1 ability power per 40 bonus health. * grants himself 30 / 50 / 70 ability power, and grants nearby allies half of that. Masteries * increases your champion's ability power by 1 per rank. (4 at max rank) * increases your champion's ability power by 0.25 per champion level. (1 at max rank) * increases your champion's ability power by 1.25% per rank. (5% at max rank) * grants +5 ability power while your spell is on cooldown. * upgrades your spell to increase ability power gained by 10%. Runes * and runes increase ability power. Neutral buffs *The buff grants +40 ability power (among other bonuses) for 4 minutes. Notes * Damage with autoattacks to a turret or an inhibitor is based on your base attack damage plus, either your bonus attack damage, or 40% of your ability power, whichever is higher. Trivia Aside from , who may obtain any amount of ability power due to the passive effect of his Q, , the maximum ability power obtainable by any champion at level 18 is approximately 2,212 AP, obtained by . To reach this amount, she must: * have 1 and 5 ; at least one must be fully-farmed. * have a full page of runes. * be at less than 30% health ( ). * have the mastery, 3 ranks in the mastery, 4 ranks in the mastery, 4 ranks in the mastery, and 4 ranks in the mastery. * possess the buff. * have consumed an . * have active, and on cooldown. * be affected by a aura. * be affected by the auras of nearby and abilities, and under the effects of . This combination should result in having 2211.76575, or 2212 AP. Relevant mathematics: ( 5)|Archangel's Staff passive}} 216 834.3 1000 (400 5))|Total mana}} 5)|Archangel's Staff AP}} ) 2211.76575 AP Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Ability Power Items